


Monophobia

by ElvishWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blankshipping if you squint real hard maybe, Character Death, Crying, Everything Hurts, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fear of Death, Gen, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown, Sibling Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmet knew that one day his brother would leave him. However, he knew that he'd never be ready for that day - and even thinking about it was enough to make him dread the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very angsty fic based on my own (heartbreaking) headcanons about the twins. It's basically lots of crying, talking about death and possible fridge horror. That and me being very cruel to adorable characters.
> 
> This is my first work written directly in English (the other one in my profile is a translation), and it's not my first language. I apologize in advance if there's any typos or if anything sounds weird!
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t a surprise for the twins parents to see that they were both real close and also fascinated with Pokémon, even though they were so different in behavior - Emmet was bright and cheerful, a little ray of sunlight full of energy and smiles, while Ingo was shy and quiet, with few words and mostly serious, but still an adorable child. Actually, it was easy to tell that their parents were proud of their sons, as they were both smart, adorable and completely lovable as well.

When they were ten, the couple decided to give them their first Pokémon partners. Emmet got a Joltik, small and cute, but with a lot of potential, while Ingo got a Litwick, a quiet and understanding friend.

Of course, they heard about Litwick’s power to drain souls, but that was just an urban legend, right? Many trainers had Litwicks and it’s evolutions, there was no reason for someone to train a Pokémon if it had this kind of power. Also, the thing was adorable and got along really well with Ingo, just like Emmet and his Joltik, so it wasn’t like they even needed to try to make their kids to become friends with them. They were natural at this - and both were so, so happy.

Ingo got sick a few weeks later. His brother got more worried than usual, too - he was always close to him whenever was possible, even though he knew that his older twin was in good hands.

“You don’t need to be so worried, darling. Your brother will be better soon. Also, he has his friend Litwick, so he’s not alone. You can play with Joltik and let him rest, okay?” Emmet could remember the exact words his mother said to him, with a gentle smile on her face. He also remembered what his younger self told her afterwards.

“I know. But I’m still worried. It’s like his energy’s being drained out…” The woman seemed to shudder a bit after she heard his words, but Emmet couldn’t really say if this was actually true. It happened years ago, maybe this detail was just his mind pulling tricks.

“That’s because the cold is making him very tired. You get tired and sleepy when you’re sick too, don’t you?” She tried to calm him down - the boy was definitely anxious at this time, but he had to admit that she was right. Being tired and sleepy was a normal thing when someone was sick, so he was just worrying too much.

“Yeah…” He said, not entirely convinced, but he was willing to give his mother a chance. She was usually right, anyway, so he had no reason to doubt her this time as well.

“It’s the same for your brother, dear. He’ll be okay! Just give him some time to rest.” Yes, she was right. He had to trust her - she was older and wiser than him. Emmet nodded, then, deciding to do as she said and let his brother rest. They could play together later.

When he glanced at Ingo before leaving his room, the Litwick was at his side, his ghostly flames burning bright.

Just as their mother said, Ingo got better after a few days of rest. When his brother was able to play with him again, Emmet felt relieved - his anxiety drifted away as soon as he saw that Ingo was completely okay and back to the same quiet self of before. It comforted him, in a way, and to be honest, he always saw his older brother as a rational counselor and someone that helped him to keep his feet on the ground. It was good to know that his twin was safe and with him, living through the same things he did.

Emmet was scared of losing Ingo, and now every time his brother fell sick - and he was more prone to sickness, unfortunately -, his heart ached, as if he felt his other half fading away. It was suffocating, to say the least. Emmet wasn’t the type of person to get worried over silly things, and he didn’t consider himself anxious at all, but when his brother’s health came into play, the young twin was always left up with a dreadful feeling, almost paranoid.

He learned to hide his panic and fear behind his smile. Everyone around him was used to his cheerful personality, and he was always complimented over his bright, beautiful smile, so it was the perfect way for him to hide his concern.

Nobody needed to know. He shouldn't worry his parents with that; they had their own problems, anyway, as this wasn't important. Maybe he just cared too much. He could live with that, and Ingo, too, got worried with him when he wasn't feeling well. Part of his reasons to learn to hide it was because of his brother, too - he didn't wanted to make him feel bad over something he had no control of, and it wasn't his fault that he had such an anxious younger brother.

Emmet helped his mother to take care of him whenever it happened. Eventually, the boys grew up, and now that they lived in heir own home, the responsibilty was heavier on Emmet's shoulders. So he learned about everything he could do to make Ingo happy and comfortable when he was bedridden: giving him hot tea, reading for him or letting him read alone, watching kids movies with him - something that he appreciated even as an adult - and letting his Pokémon out, especially Chandelure, who evolved as his trainer grew, just like Emmet's Joltik evolved into a Galvantula.

Still, it wasn't like life was bad, or that Ingo was always sick. His health was a bit frail, but nothing abnormal - the older twin was still perfectly able to do the same things Emmet could do, including training Pokémon and working with him at the subway in Nimbasa.

Most days were good, and as long as Ingo was healthy, Emmet had nothing to worry about. His smiles came easily to his face, and these were genuine. He definitely loved his job and being able to work alongside his brother - he could spend the rest of his life just like that, to be honest. This was more than enough, and it made him happy.

However, Ingo showed signs that he was starting to get sick today, and this made everything harder for Emmet, from battling to keeping his breath stable, unsuspicious, to maintain his smile as natural as he could without bursting into tears brought by his own pessimistic thoughts. He was good at hiding everything, though, but that was too demanding of his emotions.

At the end of the day, he decided to walk alone in one of the old, abandoned tunnels. His only company was his Galvantula, and that was it. Nobody else should know where he was, and the Pokémon was the only one who Emmet felt safe having around when he was sad and scared. Even when it was a little Joltik, the Pokémon was always by his side, trying to cheer him up by tickling him with his little paws and climbing on him just to snuggle at his face. It actually helped, and now that he evolved, he could try to cuddle his trainer to comfort him.

Breathing was hard now. The tunnel was dirty, and the anxiety wasn’t helping. Still, it was a good place to be alone. Emmet walked in the darkness until he couldn’t keep on anymore, stopping and finally letting his tears flow, letting out the first sob. He hated being like that, he hated how much that hurt, and he hated the fact that he couldn’t even tell his brother about it.

Emmet was a coward. A coward and a crazy man. Sometimes he wondered if he was even a decent brother, too. Sure, he was good to Ingo, but…

Wishing for him not to die every time he got sick was too selfish.

He could feel the Galvantula trying to snuggle gently with his legs, and he appreciated that. Emmet was thankful that it was dark - he was such a mess right now, trembling and sobbing uncontrollably, hiding his face in his hands. It hurt him, but at the same time it felt so good to be able to just let out everything he felt, and all the things he couldn’t say.

The relief was temporary, and he knew that. Nothing in the world would be able to free him from his own feelings. He couldn't relax and simply shrug it out - that was impossible. Emmet was supposed to learn how to cope with it, how to live with this sense of dread and inevitable panic over something that was bound to happen, anyway. Death was a natural process, something that came to everyone, and it was going to happen to Ingo one day as much as it was going to happen to himself, too.

Still, he was more afraid of losing his brother than his own life. If he died, he would just stop feeling, stop breathing. Maybe his soul would even find somewhere else to be. But if Ingo died, he would be alone, abandoned. Emmet couldn’t imagine living without Ingo, simply because his older brother was his other half that was with him ever since they were born. How would he be able to smile and keep on with his life if he was bound to do so without the most important person to him, the one who was at his side through everything?

His legs felt weak. He was still crying, but more quietly. Still, he felt miserable, and he could bet that he looked miserable, too. Emmet heard the Galvantula let out a small cry, and he looked down, noticing behind his blurred eyes that the Pokémon was staring at his back.

Instinctively, he turned around, and even in the darkness, he knew who was there. After all, he couldn’t mistake his twin for anyone else, and the same goes for his Chandelure who was gently floating at his side, the purple flames providing as a source of light.

Ingo looked weak. Still, the older twin was trying to keep himself composed. He finally found Emmet, and he looked terrible. He approached him with short steps; putting his hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“I was looking for you. We need to go home.” He said, giving him a light squeeze. Emmet sniffled, and suddenly he felt very ashamed of himself. What he did was completely childish and immature - also, it forced Ingo to go looking for him, and he knew that was bad for his health.

“I know. I’m sorry for hiding again…” He replied, looking down - he couldn’t manage to stare at his brother’s eyes right now, not after what he did without even thinking if it was right.

“It’s alright, I’m not angry at you. I’m just worried, you know? Also, I’m pretty tired…” Ingo told him, letting go of Emmet’s shoulder to touch his cheek, wiping out his tears with his thumb. He watched as his younger brother got silent for a few more seconds before speaking again, and he could definitely hear how sorry the twin was.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to be a burden for you…” Emmet was holding his tears, trying to stop himself from crying harder in front of Ingo. His brother hugged him, letting him hide his face on his shoulder. Ingo let his hands rub circles on Emmet’s back, comforting him while he sniffled quietly.

He felt bad knowing that his brother was so hurt. Still, he did what he could to make him feel better, and he held him until he calmed down again, circling his back before letting one of his hands go up, until he reached his head, caressing his hair that was right below the hat with the tip of his fingers.

“You’re not, ok? Come on, let’s go home. I bet a good shower and dinner will cheer you up. We can watch something together tonight, too.” He felt Emmet nodding against his shoulder, but the younger twin said nothing. Ingo started to walk, then, wrapping his arm over Emmet’s shoulders, letting him stay right by his side, feeling his warmth.

Emmet bit his lip and tried to smile at him, even through his tears. Ingo said nothing, and they kept silent as they walked out of the tunnel, their Pokémon following them in a steady, quiet march.

Ingo was right: showering and having dinner helped him feel a bit better, indeed. It also seemed to help his brother, somehow. Maybe they both needed some food and rest. After dinner, they actually watched a movie, just like Ingo said earlier - he even let him choose this time. When it ended, they were both too lazy to move out of the couch, but that was alright - they could stay awake a little longer that night.

Emmet was laying down, his head resting on Ingo’s lap. He felt much more relaxed now, and he was almost falling asleep while his brother was caressing his hair. Almost all the anxiety was gone by now, and he was able to smile a bit more naturally.

“How are you feeling now?” Ingo asked him, breaking the peaceful silence between them. Still, it was just a polite question.

“Much better. Thanks, brother. And… I’m sorry for earlier.” The younger twin apologized, and he felt the other's fingers rustling through his light hair, right behind his ear.

“You don’t need to. You can have feelings too, you know? There’s nothing wrong about feeling sad once in a while, Emmet. You’re not supposed to be smiling all the time.” He was right. Emmet was as human as Ingo was, and they both were allowed to have emotions - and that was not limited to just the “good” ones. Still, he couldn’t really feel comfortable sharing them when they made him that miserable, so he liked to be alone when he wasn’t in a good day or in a good mood.

“I know… But I don’t really feel like bothering you when I’m sad. You already have your problems…” Emmet said with a sigh, finally sitting in the couch. Ingo didn’t stop him from doing it, and waited for a while - however, seeing that he didn’t got up, the older twin saw it as a sign for him to reply.

“Your problems are mine too, Emmet. We’re twins. You’re not alone, so if anything bothers you, you can always talk to me. Also, you help me a lot, and I'm very grateful for that. It's only fair for me to do the same for you whenever you need it." He calmly explained, and he was completely sincere with his words. Ingo cared for his brother, just like he cared for him - and he knew that Emmet cared for him a lot.

So much that it seemed that this was the cause for all his pain and sadness.

Of course, he wasn’t going to just say it straight to his face. Ingo knew better than that, and even though that he felt he was right in his suspicion, he was more than aware that saying it would hurt Emmet more than it would hurt him - and he, as not only his twin, but also as the older brother, wouldn’t dare doing it without a very good reason.

Maybe he could solve it without having to tell him that he knew.

“Yes, Ingo… I know I can count on you. But it's something that I think I should overcome alone. It's all in my head, anyway." The younger twin told him, and Ingo knew that it was, indeed, something in his brother’s head. However, it was also in his heart, and he felt that it was slowly draining him out. Ingo didn’t want to see Emmet, his twin, lose all his energy and become the opposite of the Emmet he knew and loved; a gloomy, lonely man without smiles or hugs to share.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" He asked, his heartbeat speeding up a bit because of the anxiety. Ingo knew the answer, and this fact alone made him fear hearing it from the mouth of his brother.

Emmet was tense, too - Ingo could see a single drop of sweat making its way down his neck, hiding in his clothes.

"I just know it." The younger twin told him, then, sighing afterwards and finally getting up. Ingo felt a rush of panic, not knowing exactly what to do. The fact that Emmet wanted to leave made it clear that he was probably tired of this conversation, but Ingo felt uneasy with the idea of it ending in such a negative note.

He had to do something to stop Emmet. Of course, he could just follow him to his room, but that would probably make him more stressed… His only option was to tell him the truth, even though that was something he decided not to do just a few moments ago.

Maybe Emmet had to hear it.

"Well, and I know that you're hurting because of it. I also know that it's been bothering you for years." There, he did it. The younger twin stopped as he heard his words, turning around to look at Ingo. He could see the confusion and shock in Emmet’s grey eyes, along with a bit of hurt. Still, now that he said it, he had to tell him everything.

It was only fair.

"Come on, Emmet, I'm your brother. I know you better than anyone else. Don't think you can hide things from me that easily... Look, I just want you to be honest. I'm worried about you, and I want to help you, but even though I know you have a problem I can't really help you if I don't know what it is. But if you don't want to tell me what's going on, then I'll respect that. You're an adult now and you can do whatever you want... And I'll always respect your decisions, whichever they may be." Emmet kept silent, quietly listening as Ingo spoke. Then, he decided to return, teary eyed and sitting down right next to him. His brother just waited, not putting any pressure for him to talk, and after what felt like minutes of pure silence and discomfort, Emmet found himself ready.

"I know... And I'm sorry. It just feels like it's so stupid, I've been afraid of telling you and having you simply ignoring it, like mom and dad used to do whenever I told them, so I decided to keep it to myself." The younger twin said, then, and this information was new to Ingo. He knew that something was bothering his brother, but he didn’t knew that he tried talking about it with their parents - and from what it seemed, they probably didn’t understood, or just didn’t mind it much.

“Well, now you’re gonna know how I’m gonna react. It’s okay, Emmet, you can tell me everything. I’m going to listen to you.” Ingo gently told him, knowing that this was going to be a hard thing for him to do.

Emmet took a long breath in, and started to speak as he sighed and tried to keep himself calm; still, it was hard, knowing that so much happened in so little time.

He felt like crying again.

“Ever since we got our first Pokémon, I get really uneasy every time you get sick. You didn’t used to be like that before, so this scared me. I was afraid that there was something new that was making you sick, and I feared that I would lose you. Arceus, I still am afraid of losing you. I know that’s normal especially because we’re twins, but… It’s just too much for me. I literally feel as if your soul is being ripped apart from your body by something I don’t know, and this scares me. I don’t know if that’s real or if it’s just me being dramatic, but it’s awful, and I feel like you can… Like you can die anytime and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Emmet could feel the tears flowing again. Everything was blurred, and breathing was hard again. He was crying for the second time today, and he felt like a child.

It was frustrating, shameful, even. He was a grown man and couldn’t even control his emotions. He wished he was more like Ingo sometimes - mature, more composed, someone who knew how to act and what to do whenever something bad happened. Someone who could actually handle a crisis.

Someone who could live without needing to rely on others.

“I just feel powerless, Ingo. I can’t beat death. Nobody can. And I don’t want to be alone.” Hearing this from his brother made Ingo’s heart shatter in pieces. He couldn’t handle seeing Emmet so miserable, and the worst part of it was that he was right.

One day, they were going to die, and he was probably going to die first. Emmet was right saying that he was going to be left alone in the future, but he couldn’t really have the courage to say it to him. His brother was broken enough already, and he needed to be reassured that things were going to be alright - even if just for a while.

“It’s okay, Emmet. It really is. I don’t want to lose you too, and I don’t want to be alone, either… So let’s stay together for as long as we can, alright? I promise I’ll stay by your side, and I know you’ll be at my side, too. And even if one of us dies first, we’ll still have our memories together, so we’ll never be truly alone.” He said, pulling his brother for a tight hug. Emmet wrapped his arms around him, sobbing into his chest for a few minutes before he calmed down, Ingo’s constant presence driving his fears away.

“Thanks, brother… I love you.” Emmet told him amongst some small hiccups, never letting his brother go. Ingo was still holding him, though, his hands rubbing his younger brother’s back again.

He rustled his light hair, and then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I love you too.” He replied in a murmur, holding Emmet until he got too tired to stay awake, which happened in just a few minutes - the younger twin just experienced a lot during these last hours. It was understandable.

They slept side by side that night. Ingo couldn’t leave him alone after everything that happened, and he hoped that his brother would wake up better the next morning. He couldn’t handle watching him cry. It hurt more than anything he could even imagine.

Emmet woke up feeling better, thankfully. Ingo felt relieved - after a very intense night, it was good to see his brother smiling and making silly jokes. It was definitely better than having to handle him sad, and the older twin was glad to have such an optimistic brother, after all - well, he was optimistic most of the time, but it was obvious that he still had some very real, adult fears.

It was his way to cope. It still hurt, but at least he wasn’t doing anything stupid or that could be incredibly dangerous, so Ingo was always ready to help him whenever he reached a low point and had a crisis. Emmet helped him a lot whenever he was sick, as well - it was only fair. They kept on with their lives normally, though - most of the time, nothing out of the ordinary used to happen, anyway, and when something was bad with one of them, they usually took care of it at home.

Ingo was very grateful for having such a loyal, loving brother. Even in his worst times, Emmet was always by his side - he never left him, never got angry at him because of his illnesses, and was always there to make him not only feel better, but smile as well.

He really appreciated that, knowing that he was slowly dying. Ingo couldn't tell his younger brother about that, but he knew it already, even if it was only a sensation. Maybe they were truly connected as twins, or maybe Emmet was really sensitive. Whatever the explanation was, though, one thing was clear: Emmet was going to outlive his brother.

The older twin felt increasingly weak every time he got sick - and for some reason having not only his brother, but also Chandelure by his side helped him relax a lot. He never thought too much about why he liked the company of Chandelure so much - he simply felt that his bond with the Pokémon was strong, since they were together for so many years. Also, he really enjoyed simply looking at the Pokémon, and he could watch his flames burning forever.

They were so beautiful. It was as if they were destroying everything - his worries, his pain, his sadness. It made him feel safe.

And he wanted to be safe until the end.

Emmet was the only twin who woke up one morning a few years later. He and Ingo shared beds that night - his older brother wasn’t feeling that good, so he decided to stay at his side if he needed anything, and it seemed that all he needed was his company to have a little peace before his final breath.

If he hadn’t noticed he wasn’t breathing, Emmet could swear that Ingo was only sleeping. Still, he was asleep - forever.

The tears were falling down his cheeks and he was sniffling as he looked at the body of his brother. However, he didn’t felt the need to scream or sob loudly. He was sad, lonely, empty - half of his soul was gone now -, but he was, most of all, quiet.

He accepted it, somehow. He knew it was coming.

As expected, there were many people at the funeral. Ingo was quite popular, and so was he, so it wasn’t surprising to see many people other than family - coworkers at the Subway, the Gym Trainer Elesa and others, even some trainers and common people who used the Subway, to battle or to travel.

Emmet met people he didn’t knew before. People who were connected to his brother, even if it was because of a Pokémon battle or because he helped them at his job. People who liked his battling style, people who aspired to be like him. People who, just like Emmet, admired him, for their own reasons.

For the first time in years, they switched colors - Ingo was buried dressed in white, perfectly placed in his coffin alongside the flowers. He looked peaceful, ethereal, even, while Emmet was fully in black - just like the sky above him and the emptiness in his chest. Black like the coat his brother used to wear at work, the cap that he was holding and placed in his cold, pale hands before the coffin was closed, marking this as the last moment someone would ever see him.

Pretty much everyone sent Emmet their condolences, and he was actually very grateful for that. It was good having so many people supporting him, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t cried at the funeral - he did, but not as much as he thought he would.

In the end, though, everyone had to leave. Some people left earlier, other waited some more time. Still, they had their own lives, and they weren’t going to stick around forever to mourn Ingo’s death.

Emmet stayed, though. It was getting late, and it looked like it was going to rain, but he didn’t felt like leaving at the moment. His only company was the Chandelure, who stood by his side during the entire ceremony. Having the quiet, ghostly Pokémon around him helped ease the pain, and he had to admit that the Chandelure was incredibly loyal to his previous master - and his flames were burning beautifully that day, as if the Pokémon was trying to show Ingo his respect before the burial.

The young twin sat down in front of the grave, holding one of the many flowers the people laid down - enough to cover his birth and death date, but not enough to cover his name. His fingers caressed the flower’s petals, but his eyes were fixed at his brother’s name carved in the stone.

“You know, Chandelure, I don’t blame you. I’ve read about your powers, but that’s just how you survive, right? You couldn’t control it, too, so it’s okay. I’m not mad… I know you never wanted this to happen.” He started to talk, glancing at the Pokémon. The living chandelier floated down, responding to his voice, and stood by his side, almost touching the ground.

“It’s not very different from what we humans do to survive, anyway. Or carnivorous Pokémon, either. You just do it… Differently. But that’s not a bad thing. It’s just how nature goes.” His voice was starting to crack, and Emmet had to stop and take a deep breath. He cried too much already, and he wasn’t going to do it again in front of a Pokémon.

Even if it was the Pokémon that killed his brother. Even if it was burning Ingo’s soul right now.

He couldn’t help it, Emmet knew. He understood it perfectly, actually, and he just said it to the Chandelure, who seemed to understand it as well, even if he couldn’t communicate with him.

“I’m not going to abandon you. I know he wouldn’t do this to my Pokémon if I died first… Also, you’re my friend, Chandelure. You and all of my brother’s Pokémon… And I know you’re friends with my Pokémon, as well… I can’t let any of you go.” He said, and he truly meant it all. He couldn’t let any of them go - he was too attached. Also, if he did that, it would be like he was trying to forget Ingo.

He couldn’t abandon his brother or anything that reminded him of his life. Ingo wouldn’t do that if he died, so he was going to keep his things, and his Pokémon, even if it meant that he was going to probably die the same way his twin did.

When he realized it, he was crying again. Not only that, he was sobbing. After holding it in all day, his emotions finally got the best of him, and he was crying like a child over his brothers grave, hiccupping, sniffling, hurting. He was lost and lonely, and this time there would be no kind words, no hugs, no promises of dinner, movies or cuddling, not even a single “I love you”. Ingo wasn’t there anymore, and he’d never come back.

He wouldn’t sleep with him, make him coffee, play with his Galvantula. They would never battle together again, or ride in the toys at the amusement park, or go out with Elesa at the weekends. He wouldn’t be there to give him advice, to encourage him with his dates, or even be his best man at his marriage one day. He wouldn’t see his children being born, growing and becoming trainers, too. He will never be their uncle, because he won’t get to see them.

And it broke him. It broke him because now all his life plans made no sense at all. How was he supposed to live if his brother was dead? How could he be happy knowing that Ingo was no longer with him, knowing that he wasn’t going to be waiting for him at their home that was now only his, that he was never going to see him smile and hear him laugh again?

How could he smile and keep going without him by his side, especially when no one else would be?

Death was terrifying, but loneliness was much worse. Emmet knew it at this moment, and he knew that nothing would be able to take it away.

“You know… At least having you by my side will make it faster, right?” He asked, looking at the Pokémon besides him. Yes, it was obvious that the Chandelure was going to do the same thing he did to Ingo - and the faster he reunited with his brother again, the better.

Emmet blinked, wiping his tears away. His grey eyes were, then, fixed at Chandelure’s flames - they were burning brightly, fiercely, and he found himself lost in the way they moved, how they were always alive. It made him feel some inner peace, for once - it reminded him that one day he was going to see Ingo again. He looked forward for this day.

He got up and for the first time after his brother’s death he smiled, admiring Chandelure’s flames.

They were so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something happy about them. I really did. But the sad headcanons got the best this time and I knew I had to write this fic... It broke my own heart, to be honest. I hope I'll be able to write something happier about these two cuties next time LMAO
> 
> I hope you liked it! c:


End file.
